El desafio de Naruto
by Hikaru La Britachiin
Summary: ¿se imaginan a Sasuke jugando en un arcade? o mejor aún ¿compitiendo contra Naruto en Dance Dance Revolution? por cierto.... Sasuke no sabe bailar...one shot random de Naruto


**Disclaimer: ** HOLA! Bueno… yo no soy conocida en este fandom (solo tengo historias de Tales of Symphonia y Ouran) y a decir verdad esta historia no la escribí yo… la escribió mi hermano mayor que prefiere permanecer en el anonimato pero lo convencí de dejarme publicar esta pequeña historia (de paso que el no tiene cuenta en y le daba flojera crear una solo por un fic random que se le ocurrió) bueno… cuando digo que la historia es random es porque LO ES… a mi me pareció MUY graciosa… en serio que sí… pero mejor les dejo opinar a ustedes fans de Naruto … es decir… el hecho de que sea la hermana del escritor desacredita un poco mi opinión… Por eso… A LEER!... casi me olvido… ninguno de los personajes de este fic nos pertenecen a mi o a mi hermano… 

**El desafío de Naruto: Sasuke aprende a jugar DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) XD**

_Después de muchas misiones ninja satisfactoriamente completadas, Kakashi Sensei decidió que sería apropiado que su equipo se tomara un descanso y se distrajeran un poco:_

Kakashi¿Entonces, qué quieren hacer?

Naruto:Vamos a comer. ¡Quiero comer ramen!

Sakura¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa? Aún es muy temprano.

Kakashi¿Qué les parece si paseamos y vemos lo que encontramos por el camino?

Sakura:Buena idea, Sensei. ¿Vamos, Sasuke?

Sasuke:Ya que…

_Después de pasear unos minutos:_

Naruto¡Miren¡Videojuegos!

Kakashi:Me parece bien. Creo que ahí se distraerán lo suficiente.

Naruto¡Hey, Sasuke! Te reto en un juego de peleas¿qué dices?

Sakura¡Ay, Naruto¿No puedes simplemente estar tranquilo?

Sasuke:Acepto.

Naruto¡Eso!

Sakura:Tú le ganarás, Sasuke. ¡Grrr! Quería subirme al simulador con Sasuke!

Kakashi:Creo que debí prever eso.

_Luego:_

Naruto¡Aaaaahhh¡Sasuke!

Sakura:Felicidades, Sasuke, eres muy bueno. ¡Chá! Así se juega, Sasuke. ¡Ahora vamos al simulador!

Sasuke¿Qué es toda esa bulla?

Naruto¡Es una DDR! Ese juego de baile. ¡Mira cómo baila ese sujeto encapuchado y enmascarado que absolutamente no se me hace nada sospechoso!

Kakashi[No estará hablando en serio…

Sasuke¡Qué pérdida de energía!

Sakura:De acuerdo contigo, Sasuke.

Naruto¡Lo dices porque no puedes jugarlo y perderías!

Sasuke¿Qué?

Naruto¿Asustado, miedosito?

Sakura¡Basta de provocaciones!

Kakashi[Aquí vamos. Menos mal Gai nunca me retó a esto.

_En otra parte:_

Gai¡Atchisss!

Rock Lee¡Salud, Sensei!

Gai:Alguien estará hablando de mí…

Rock Lee¡Sensei, salud¡Salud, Senseiiii!

Ten ten:Creo que ya te escuchó, Lee.

Rock Lee¡Salud¡Conteste, Sensei!

Gai:Seguro algo debe estar diciendo de mí, Kakashi…

Rock Lee¡Sensei, sa…!

**BONK!**

Gai:Te oí, Lee. Gracias. 

Rock Lee:De nada, Sensei…

_Regresamos…_

Naruto:Sasuke, yo te desafío a que juegues.

Sasuke:No tengo por qué…

Sakura¡Acaso desconfías de las habilidades de Sasuke!

Naruto¡Tiene miedo!

Sakura:Sasuke aprenderá en 5 días. ¡Verás[¡Chá!

Naruto¿Así que 5 días¿Eso es todo lo que da de sí un Uchiha?

Sasuke:Creo que…

Sakura¡Entonces 4!

Naruto¿Cuatro?

Sakura¡Tres!

Naruto¡Dos!

Sasuke¡PUEDO DECIR ALGO!

Sakura¡HECHO!

Kakashi:Míralo como un entrenamiento diferente: más agilidad y resistencia…

Naruto/Sakura¡Aquí, Sasuke, en dos días!

Kakashi¡Suerte, muchacho!

Sasuke:Esto no puede estar pasando. Pero aprenderé…

_Al día siguiente_:

Sasuke[Miren a ese enmascarado encapuchado (¿por qué le digo así?). Se ve muy fácil. Esos movimientos, sus pies se mueven a gran velocidad. No es nada. He escalado árboles, caminado sobe agua y corrido a gran velocidad. ¡He saltado de árbol en árbol¡Puedo hacerlo! Creo que empezaré con la que ese tipo estaba jugando…

MAX 300Dificultad 10 pies……………………………… **FAILED**

Sasuke[Era solo una canción… a ver esta de aquí…

Across the NightmareDificultad 9 pies……………………… **FAILED**

Sasuke[No puede ser… tal vez una más fácil…

Baby Love MeDificultad 8 pies……………………… **FAILED**

Turn Me OnDificultad 7 pies……………………… **FAILED**

Keep On Movin'Dificultad 6 pies……………………… **FAILED**

Think Ya Better DDificultad 5 pies……………………………… **FAILED**

**FAILEDFAILEDFAILEDFAILEDFAILEDFAILED**

Sasuke[Intentaré acumular chakra en mis pies…

**CRASH!**

Sasuke[Creo que rompí la DDR…

_Luego_:

Sasuke¡No puede ser! Se me acaba el dinero y lo único que hago es perder. No puedo permitir a Naruto verme derrotado. ¡Eso jamás! Si pudiera jugar como ese sujeto… ¡eso es¡Jugaré como ese sujeto!

**¡SHARINGAN!**

Sasuke[Ahora copiaré los movimientos de sus pies con mi Sharingan y así aprenderé la coreografía

Sasuke:MUAHAHAHAHA!

_Mientras tanto:_

Shikamaru¿Así que DDR? Qué aburrido.

Rock Lee:No es cierto, ahí va el 80 de mi entrenamiento en Tai Jutsu. ¡Hwooo!

Ten ten:Así jamás le ganarás a Neji, no es un buen método, Lee.

Neji:La sugerencia fue mía después de todo. [Je, je… lero, lero, el destino dice que jamás me ganarás… no quiero contrariar al destino, Lee

Ten ten:Qué sucio…

Naruto:Mañana veremos si Sasuke se volvió todo un profesional.

Ino¡Y me enseñará luego a mí a jugar!

Sakura¿A una inútil puerca como tú?

Ino:. ¡Con tu frentesota te irías directo contra la pantalla del juego!

Ino/Sakura:Grrrrr…

Chouji:Hay que detenerlas… "Cruch, crunch" _comiendo papitas fritas_

Naruto¡Ya saben¡Mañana!

Jiraiya:Esto será interesante de ver. También habrá chicas lindas jugando en falditas. 

Naruto:Ero Sennin estaba escuchando… ¬.¬

_En un lugar muy lejano, llámese la aldea del sonido, la noticia llega a oídos de Lord Orochimaru:_

Orochimaru¡La noticia ha llegado a mis oídos! Sasuke no podrá hacer nada a menos que venga por mi poder.

Kabuto¿Qué poder es ese¿Acaso sabe jugar DDR?

Orochimaru:Mírame, soy un genio. ¡Ja, ja! Sasuke, yo te haré fuerte, ven y juega DDR conmigo, yo te enseño.

Kabuto¿Por qué Lord Orochimaru siempre termina hablando solo¡Lord Orochimaru¡No se agarre de la barra!

Orochimaru¡Ayayayay¡Maldito Hokage CON# TU M$E!

Kabuto:Si el Hokage le hubiera quitado las piernas también, se olvidaría por completo del DDR.

Orochimaru¡ESO NO¡Tú jugarías por mí¿Qué esperas Sasuke? Ven a mí y aprenderás DDR.

Kabuto[De nuevo se puso a hablar solo… ¬.¬

Orochimaru/Zabuza/Haku¡WE LOVE **DDR**!

Kabuto¿Esos dos no estaban muertos?

_Al día siguiente_:

Rock Lee[Parece que todos están aquí para ver a Sasuke Oye, Sakura¿quieres ver de lo que soy capaz?

Sakura/Ino¡TE AMO, SASUKE¡De ahí me enseñas a jugar!

Rock Lee¡Yo te enseño, Sakura! 

Sakura/Ino¡Sasuke, yuu-ju!

Rock Lee:No… me hace caso… **T.T**

Shikamaru¿No es hora ya de empezar¡Cómo me aburren!

Naruto¡Ahora mismo…!

Jiraiya¡Momento! Siempre hay una chica en bikini que anuncia los rounds con un cartel. ¿Crees que alguna de tu amigas…?

CHICAS¡ESO ESTÁ FUERA DE DISCUSIÓN!

Naruto¡Jutsu Sexy!

** ROUND 1 **

**BONK!**

Sakura¡Basta de estúpida técnica!

Sasuke¿Podemos terminar con esto?

_Mientras tanto_:

Orochimaru:Sasuke no vino por mi poder… **TT**

_Después de cinco canciones_:

Sakura/Ino¡Sasuke¡Eres lo máximo!

Shikamaru:Impresionante que aprendiera en dos días…

Chouji:Es realmente bueno.

Rock Lee:No es justo, yo también puedo jugar…

Sasuke¿Qué dices ahora, Naruto?

Naruto:Grrrr…

Sakura¡Enséñame a jugar, Sasuke!

Sasuke:Pero…

Sakura:Esta canción creo que es fácil. Me enseñas¿ok?

Get Up And DanceDificultad 2 pies…………………… **FAILED**

TODOS¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Rock Lee:Algo está mal… ¿pasó MAX 300 y esa canción la perdió?

Ino¿Qué te sucedió, Sasuke?

Shikamaru¿No es obvio? Utilizó su Sharingan para copiar los pasos de algún jugador de DDR. Copió a ese sujeto.

Sasuke¿Quién invitó a Shikamaru?

Naruto:El enmascarado encapuchado…

Shikamaru:Nunca aprendió a jugar, solo copió las coreografías difíciles.

Naruto¡Ni siquiera puede con lo más fácil¡Ja, ja, ja¡Qué farsante!

Rock Lee¡Sakura, yo te enseño!

Sakura¡Oh¡Pobre Sasuke!

Rock Lee:Sa – ku – ra … **T.T**

Jiraiya:Pero lo que Sasuke no sabe es que copió al mejor jugador de DDR…

TODOS¡Es el enmascarado encapuchado!

Jiraiya:ITACHI

Itachi:…hola…

Sasuke¡Nooooooooooooooo!

Itachi[Yo también usé mi Sharingan… y maté al sujeto al que copié… muahahahahahahahahahahaha

**FIN**

Espero hallan encontrado entretenido este fic… por favor dejen RR y yo se los haré llegar al escritor original (osea mi hermano) CUIDENSE! ADIOS!


End file.
